Dyskusja użytkownika:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era
Dyskusja Ivan chyba wróci z grubej rury i doda pierwszą część filmu który nie jest filmem XD >znaczy jak go poprawi omg< Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 17:34, sie 30, 2015 (UTC) Dobrze Ivanie, dawaj! XDD''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:34, sie 30, 2015 (UTC) Wow aż jedna odpowiedź na tak XD I nawet nie moja lol Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 11:37, sie 31, 2015 (UTC) W sumie to 2, tak na stan aktualny ;p (w tym 1 moja ;p) Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:02, sie 31, 2015 (UTC) Dzięki ;v; ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 12:09, sie 31, 2015 (UTC) Ankiety normalne Czy to nie będzie zbytni problem, jeśli będą się pojawiać przekleństwa (cenzorowane odpowiednio " * " ) oraz takie motywy jak śmierć czy krew? Nie, to nie problem c: Tak, to problem >:c Jak na razie jak oceniacie całokształt? Bardzo dobrze Dobrze Do kitu Czy to nie problem, jak pojawią się postacie ściśle związane z oryginalnym Anime (te, co się nie pojawiają w grach, a tylko w Anime) i będą w pewnym sensie "zmienione"? >i tak się pojawią, ale się pytam< Nie, to nie problem Tak, to problem Ankiety bohaterów Ulubiony główny bohater? Kara Honorata Marcepan Ulubiony rywal? Lukrecja Blaze Angela Najmniej lubiany bohater? Kara Honorata Marcepan Lukrecja Blaze Angela BEST SHIP? #1 Kara x Blaze Kara x Marcepan Honorata x Blaze Zapisy (ZAMKNIĘTE) TYLKO POSTACIE DRUGOPLANOWE zdjęcie postaci Imię: wiadomo co Wiek: wiadomo co Profesja: trener/hodowca/koordynator/coś innego z innego regionu Region i miasto: wiadomo Drugoplanowy rywal: tu podajecie kogo Historia w skrócie: NIE BĘDZIE BRANA POD UWAGĘ, ALE COŚ TRZEBA WYMAGAĆ Starter: nazwa, płeć, ewn. imię Skład: tu podajecie pięć Pokemonów + starter (czyli sześć Pokemonów razem) razem z płcią, ewolucjami i ewn. imionami. NIE WOLNO PODAWAĆ LEGEND. I proszę was - nie podawajcie stale Eevee, Pikachu, Zoruy czy innych popularnych Pokemonów. Czy ma występować w innych regionach, jak będzie kontynuacja? Tak / Nie ---- Plik:Dawn_Umbreon.jpg Imię: Lena Blackwell Wiek: 11 lat Profesja: Trener Region i miasto: Kanto, Pallet Town Drugoplanowy rywal: Kara Historia w skrócie: Lena pochodzi z Pallet Town w regionie Kanto. W jej przeszłości nie wydarzyło się nic tak ważnego, by wpływało na jej aktualne życie. W wieku dziesięciu lat chciała wyruszyć w podróż, jednak za namową mamy postanowiła rozpocząć ją dopiero rok później. W zamian za czekanie, dostała od niej Pikachu na startera. Zaraz po tym, wyjechała do Sinnoh. Starter: Pikachu a.k.a. Pika kocham tego Pokemona ;-; ) Bez dalszej ewolucji Skład: Chimchar > Monferno > Infernape a.k.a. Inferno (przepraszam, jego też kocham) || Shinx > Luxio > Luxray a.k.a. Lux || Buizel a.k.a. Max || Riolu > Lucario a.k.a. Lucas || Glameow a.k.a. Grace Czy ma występować w innych regionach, jak będzie kontynuacja? Tak ---- 300px Imię: Ignis Salvati (łac. Ignis - ogień, Salvati - ocalona, w wolnym tłumaczeniu - Ocalona od ognia) Wiek: 12 Profesja: trener i koordynator (jeśli można oba, jeśli nie to tylko trener) Region i miasto:'''Unova, Castelia Town '''Drugoplanowy rywal: Kara (jako trener) Honorata (jeśli koordynator) (jeśli oba, to obie panie jako jej rywalki) Historia w skrócie: Mieszka w Unov'ie, i tam dorastała z dziadkami, gdyż jej rodzice zmarli w pożarze budynku. Przeżyła tylko ona. Stało się to w wieku 4 lat, dlatego do dziś boi się ognia, ognistych pokemonów i na pewno nigdy nie złapie pokemona z tym typem. Zrezygnowała z ligi Unova, przestając walczyć o odznaki, gdyż liderzy byli dla niej za silni (zdobyła tylko 3 odznaki, i złapała 1 poka poza starterem, który nie jest znany Zorua >> Zoroark , ale jest w boxie) Postanowiła wyjechać do Sinnoh, by tam spróbować szczęścia. Starter: *Snivy >> Servine >> Serperior Skład: *Gligar >> Gliscor *Buneary >> Lopunny <<>> Mega *Misdreavus >> Mismagius *Snorunt >> Froslass *Riolu >> Lucario <<>> Mega Czy ma występować w innych regionach, jak będzie kontynuacja? Tak ---- Plik:TyVolt.jpg Imię: Carl Wiek: 10 lat Profesja: Trener/Koordynator Region i miasto: Sinnoh, Eterna City Drugoplanowy rywal: Kara/Honorata Historia w skrócie: Carl urodził się w Sinnoh, w mieście Eterna. Do 10 roku życia jego życie było spokojne. Nic szczególnego. Otrzymał na startera Turtwiga, którego bardzo pokochał. Postanowił wyruszyć w podróż pokemon po swoim rodzinnym regionie. Jako że jego matka była Top Koordynatorką, a Ojciec Trenerem, postanowił że zostanie trenerem i koordynatorem. Starter: Turtwig>Grotle>Torterra Skład: *Budew>Rosalia>Roserade Torterry *Gible>Gabite>Garchomp *Shellos>Gastrodon Różowy *Cranidos>Rampardos *Snover>Abomasnow Czy ma występować w innych regionach, jak będzie kontynuacja? Tak BO GDZIEŚ TO MUSZĘ WSTAWIĆ |Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP008|EP008: Piorunujące widowisko}} |Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP???|EP???: ???}} |Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP???|EP???: ???}} |Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP???|EP???: ???}} |Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP???|EP???: ???}}